


Easy Access

by ViennaTodd (Devils_Little_Angel)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Dragonborn - Freeform, Elf, F/F, F/M, Informal Grammar, Knotting, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulge, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Little_Angel/pseuds/ViennaTodd
Summary: This was headcanon conversation turned half fic??? So here it is.Sharha gives Kalila and Sophie the Biznets





	Easy Access

Sharha as a Dragonborn goes into ruts and uhhh. He’s. Very rough and aggressive during them and bc of this he’s never had a partner for one. And he’s very reluctant to let Sophie and Kalila join him for one bc obviously he doesn’t want to hurt or scare them.

Well he gets really close to his rut and Sophie’s off making the final preps for his room. Bc she knows a bit about ruts and heats and is best at taking care of him for this. But of course while she’s gone Kalila slips in to see Sharha when he isn’t expecting it (he’d been sticking to bare minimum contact w them until he could isolate entirely) and decides to try convincing him to have his rut with them.

And Sharha being really distracted bc all she’s wearing is a nightie and some lace panties and he can _smell_  the fact that she’s wet but he’s still trying to resist, “Kalila. Go. You don’t know what you’re getting into.” But Kalila just falls backward into the bed, her nightie getting all out of order, falling up around her waist and slipping just a hint of her nipple as she lifts her leg up and pulls her panties to the side to show _just_  how wet she is. “It’s ok, Daddy. I’m not fragile, I can take it. I promise”

And Sharha just snaps. He’s on her in an instant bc his self control was always abysmal to begin with anyway and before she even realizes it, kalilas been flipped over and Sharhas shoved her head into the bed and is holding her there. She can’t really breath and is a bit nervous because alright sharhas a bit scary but then sharhas licking at the back of her neck and there’s a brush of fangs and it’s all washed out by a wave of arousal. But then she feels his tip pressing against her through her panties and she panics a bit realizing she forgot to take them off. She tries to get him to stop, wait for a second but he’s just. Really too far gone to care or listen and then he’s. Rutting into her. Panties and all. A slow grind with the occasional jerk of his hips as he stretches her on nothing but his dick

By the time he’s all the way in he’s expended all of his minuscule patience and just starts to go to town, reaching down to yank her by the hips into his thrusts. Not being held down anymore Kalila finally lifts her head and gets a full breath of air and... it’s intoxicating. There are so many sensations.... her nipples rubbing against the silk, the way he’s thrusting so deep and callously, her panties pressing so tightly against her clit as they’re shoved inside her. All she can do as clutch at the sheets and hold on for the ride.

Sharhas still going to town, not even caring that his tight grip has led to his claws drawing blood, and it’s around this time Sophie comes back, draw by kalilas progressively louder nosies. She looks at the scene not even realizing as her tail starts to wag. “I guess we won’t be needing the Rut Room...” She decides to enough the show playing with herself a bit in the door way. Sharha can smell her arousal though and growls at her, wordlessly telling her to get over there. And when she does he grabs her by the waist, yanking her close and dipping a hand under her skirt. He slides a claw between her folds and lets a pleased noise and how wet and open he finds her, rubbing against her walls as he buries his snout in her neck, licking and bubbling at the skin. All the while his hips never slow down from what seems to be a furious mindless pounding, their pace merciless against Kalila still held down beneath him. As he just uses her to seek out his own pleasure.

Meanwhile beneath them Kalila’s getting overwhelmed. She honestly doesn’t know how many times she’s come at this point.... how long its been. Every movement is a mini orgasm. Her legs are shaking and her chest is heaving. Her mouth is open but she can’t even feel her tongue. She’s probably drooling.. She doesn’t even notice the two above her watching her as her whines started getting higher pitched and louder. It seemed like Sharha was already impossibly deep within her and his thrusts had seemed to slow a bit but now he was somehow getting _Deeper??_ Filling her even more than he had been. Was this his knot?? This wasn’t the first time he’d knotted her, but they were always few and far inbetween (He knotted Sophie more often, something kalila refused to admit to being jealous about), and this was so much _More_ _._ She knew his rut would be intense but god this was too much. She felt over stuffed. The fabric of her panties were being pulled so tight into her thighs and she was falling apart. She tried to crawl away, the pleasure and pain combining into something that was quickly over stimulating her, but apparently that wasn’t acceptable to Sharha. With a heavy growl, he hefted her up against his chest, before yanking her down onto his knot more aggressively than he had done anything to her before. Her resounding wail was accompanied by a tearing sound as her panties finally tore under the strain of Sharha’s knot expanding fully within her.

Kalila let out a pitiful whine, kicking her legs in a desperate move to try and get away from all the sensations she was feeling as the first wave of semen emptied into her. She was already full there wasn’t anymore room! But sharha didn’t like her disobedience, and with a grunt, clamped his teeth around her throat. He wanted submission. He **demanded** it. And Kalila didn’t even realizing what she was doing before she gave it, going completely limp with a soft apologetic whine.

Sophie cooed at her adorable display, pulling away from Sharha (Who turned and huffed a warning at her that she ignored) and going over to Kalila and letting out soft purrs to comfort her. Kalila was mewling as she was uncomfortably overstuffed and oversensitive. It felt good but it was just _too much_. She hadn’t even realized she’d been crying until Sophie leaned forward and began licking the tears off of her cheeks. Kalila whined burying her face in Sophie’s neck as she felt a hand slide down to her stomach, gently rubbing the area that had started to bulge with come and cock. “Look Lila... You’re so full, so cute when you cry... Daddy’s filling you up so nicely. Gonna breed you well right?” Kalila sobbed, feeling the pressure increase as Sophie pressed down, nodding wildly. “Just a bit more... Almost done.” Her soft comforting continued until Sharha’s knot finally shrunk, the room filled with a lewd sloshing sound that had Sophie shuddering as she felt the stomach under her palm go down. “There you go.” She said when Kalila fell forward into her arms, turning and laying Kalila down on her back. The first few waves always hit the hardest and the fastest; she had about 30 seconds to a minute before Sharha would be ready to go again. Probably less when considering the way he was already pawing at her ass. She crawled on top of Kalila with a smile, hissing at the feel of a snout pressing against her pussy with a hint of tongue already. _So impatient...Tt_  She pressed a kiss to the elf’s lips, giggling when she felt Kalila giving little kitten licks into her mouth. She let it go on for a couple of seconds before pulling away. God, Kalila was just too cute when her eyes were misted over and Sharha’s cum stained her thighs. “You did so good.. And I bet he was so rough with you, the meanie.” Kalila nodded, pouting a bit when her voice was just a weak croak. Sophie understood her anyway. “I love you too...” She could feel Sharha grinding against her. Guess it was time to go.

“Now let me show you how to _really_  handle a rut, Babygirl.”


End file.
